


Yuyuko the Bed Sheet Ghost

by PineappleJuice65



Series: Gensokyo's Strange Incidents [1]
Category: Touhou Project
Genre: Cartoon Physics, Comedy, Flattening, Fluff, Gen, My First AO3 Post, No Smut, Object Transformation, Transformation, Weird Fluff, Weirdness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2020-10-06 08:02:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20503586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PineappleJuice65/pseuds/PineappleJuice65
Summary: Why exactly does the ghost mistress of Hakugyokurou need to eat so much? Unfortunately for Konpaku Youmu, the answer may be surprising...





	1. Discovery of the Bed Sheet Ghost

1

“Lady Yuyuko, I’m back!”

The half-phantom half-human swordswoman gardener Konpaku Youmu entered Hakugyokurou, ghost shrine of the Netherworld, with large shopping bags in tow. Her translucent white ethereal phantom half followed suit.

She dropped the weighty groceries, each bag chock-full of food for her gluttonous but beautiful master: Saigyouji Yuyuko, ghost princess of Hakugyokurou.

Ever since she was born, Youmu was loyal to Yuyuko. Armed with her katana and wakizashi, the half-phantom half-human protected her mistress, tended to her gardens and what may be the most strenuous of tasks, kept her fed.

“Sometimes I wonder why Yuyuko-sama has to eat so much food,” the gardener sat down to catch her breath. “I mean, she is a ghost, so health isn’t really an issue. She just doesn’t need to gorge herself all the time! How does she look to all the guests visiting the Netherworld?”

Youmu picked herself off the ground. “Well, I hope she followed my advice to stop indulging herself so much.”

Looking around, the half-phantom realized her mistress was nowhere to be found. A rare occurrence, considering she usually greets Youmu like a starving puppy dog when she returns with more food.

“Lady Yuyuko?” Youmu called out. “Are you here? Hello?”

The gardener smirked. She knew what to do.

“I’ve got food!”

...

No answer.

“Where could she be?” Youmu wondered aloud. She tip-toed into the next room, ready to protect her mistress with her hands on one of her swords. “What if there was an intruder? What could they possibly want with her?”

“Hm? Youmu…?” a groggy sounding voice piped up.

“Mistress, where are you?!” Youmu asked, on the verge of frustration.

“I’m down here.”

Youmu blinked. “...Down… here?”

The silver haired girl’s eyes trailed toward her feet. Unfortunately for the half-phantom, nothing could have prepared her for what she was about to see.

Below the swordswoman was a sheet of fabric. A sheet of fabric with a familiar looking sight sprawled across the front. What appeared to be a frilly blue and white sheet had a human face complete with a set of maroon eyes, nose, mouth and pink locks of hair.

**_“Yuyuko-sama!!”_** Youmu shrieked.

Yuyuko’s entire form, including her mob cap and kimono, had been flattened as thin as a bed sheet. With her arms at her side and legs straight, The princess’s pink haired head had become slightly more square in shape.

“W-What happened t-to you?!” Panic overtook Youmu’s voice as she stared, dumbfounded, at her squashed mistress.

“What... happened to me?” Yuyuko yawned.

“You’re shapeless! I mean- you’re a r-really flat shape! What is going on?!”

“Oh,” the ghost smiled, unperturbed by her situation. “I took your advice, Youmu-chan! I decided to stop eating for the entire day! Um… But it seems that going without food has caused me to lose my usual three-dimensional self.”

Youmu finally slowed her breathing enough to interpret what her mistress was saying.

“You... lost your form because you didn’t eat?!” she says.

“It would appear so.”

“Well, you gotta eat then!” Youmu turned on her heel, about to leave the room to fetch some food.

“Oh, no thank you, Youmu-chan,” Yuyuko cooed. “I cannot eat anyway.”

“W-What?! What do you mean you cannot eat?!”

“Hmm… good question. I suspect it may have to do with the new shape of my stomach.”

Poor Youmu, eyes tearing up, threw her arms over her head. “No! No! No!! How are we going to fix you now?!”

“Don’t cry, Youmu,” says Yuyuko. “Why don’t we go ask for some help?”

“And have someone see you like this?”

“Do you have another idea?”

“...No… No, I do not,” Youmu sighed and her panic receded. It seemed that there was nothing she could do now. Not on her own, at least. “You can’t move at all, can you?”

“Nope,” Yuyuko grinned.

“Thought so,” Youmu emptied one of the cloth bags she used to hold groceries and brought it to the princess. “I’ll carry you in here. At least let’s make it not so obvious.”

“Ah! Great idea, Youmu-chan!”

Youmu gently lifted her bed sheet shaped mistress up off the ground by the edges of her plastered mob cap, then proceeded to fold her crosswise by taking Yuyuko’s legs and feet and placing them behind her head and torso. She then tucked the princess’s arms behind the folded legs. Finally, Youmu carefully deposited her master into the cloth bag facing up.

“Wow, this is so surreal!” Yuyuko can’t help but laugh at her unusual predicament.

Youmu, however, didn’t find any of her mistress’s shape-losing shenanigans amusing.

“Let’s just go,” the half-phantom sighed as she lifts the bag over her shoulder. “Hopefully, someone, somewhere has an answer to this bizarre phenomenon.”

* * *

They had no time to lose. More ghosts would soon visit Hakugyokurou only to find it’s head lady absent. With Yuyuko’s help, Youmu passed through the barrier separating the Netherworld and Gensokyo, the home to youkai, humans and other creatures in between.

“Okay, where to start?” Youmu asked, relieved that they were able to get through.

“Maybe Lady Yukari has a solution,” Yuyuko suggested.

Yakumo Yukari, Youkai of Boundaries, knew the ghost mistress even before she was a ghost. Surely, she must have some idea as to what was going on, thought Youmu.

After deciphering her master’s directions, Youmu finally makes it to the Yakumo household. Yakumo Ran, Yukari’s golden haired nine-tailed fox shikigami, answered the door.

“Yes?”

“Excuse me, is Yukari here?” asked Youmu.

“Yes and no,” Ran replied.

Youmu raised an eyebrow. “Huh?”

The fox points inside. “She is visiting the Hakurei shrine through a gap.”

“Ah. May we come in? It’s an emergency.”

Ran gestured the gardener into their home. The half-phantom fell to her knees in the center of the room. She dropped her bag and waited as patiently as she could.

“I’ll prepare some refreshments,” said Ran, leaving the swordswoman.

“How am I going to explain this to her?” Youmu thought aloud, panic once again rearing its ugly head. “What if Lady Yuyuko can’t be fixed? Is that the right word?”

The gardener’s anxious mind took her to a strange place. She feared the worst. What if Yuyuko couldn’t keep up her duties at Hakugyokurou? Youmu imagined lifting her thin mistress over her head, waving her around like a flag, in an attempt to fool visiting ghosts that Yuyuko was okay and that everything was normal. Well, as normal as a ghost princess could be, anyway.

Youmu was so caught up in her frantic thoughts that she failed to notice Ran’s shikigami, Chen, a brown haired girl with cat ears and twin tails, taking her bag to the room Yukari was in. Yuyuko didn’t notice, as she couldn’t see past her dark cloth cage.

A blonde woman in a purple dress and pink mob cap sat on the edge of a peculiar opening in the air, revealing another location on the other side.

“Yukari-shama!” Chen bounded towards the woman, cloth bag in hand. “Look what I’ve found!”

“Not now, cat,” Yukari looked back at the girl, donning a mischievous smile. “I’m in the middle of a fun conversation with the Hakurei shrine maiden.”

The gap youkai returned to visit the aforementioned shrine, teasing the distraught party on the opposite side of the open gap.

Chen’s ears twitched as she peered into the bag with natural cat-like curiosity. “Huh?” the nekomata reached inside.

Pulling the folded ghost out of her cloth prison, Chen was greeted with Yuyuko’s flattened face.

The ghost blinked back at the girl. “Um... hello?”

**_“Yaah!!”_** the cat shrieked and tossed the sheet shaped princess behind Yukari through her closing gap. Chen’s eyes widened as Yuyuko disappeared.

“What happened, Chen?” asked the gap youkai.

“Uh…” the neko froze in stupor, staring at the empty space where the gap Yuyuko went through once was.

“Lady Yukari,” Ran stepped into the room. “Our visitor needs to speak with you.”

“Be right there, Ran-shama!” Saved by the kitsune, Chen grabbed the empty bag and sprinted past her fox master.

Perplexed by the nekomata’s behavior, Ran looked back at her master as they regrouped.

“Cat’s awfully excited today,” Yukari yawned, fanning herself with her signature paper fan.

* * *

“Ugh! That gap hag has annoyed me for the last time today!” Shrine Maiden of Paradise, Hakurei Reimu, threw her arms up in frustration. She was the dark haired one in the red and white shrine maiden’s uniform. She stood, along with another woman, by the solitary building known as the Hakurei shrine.

“Good point! She can always drop by tomorrow, ze!” chirped the Ordinary Magician, Kirisame Marisa, a blonde haired witch in a big black hat.

“Yeah, you’re right,” said the red-white miko.

The two took refuge inside the shrine after a long tedious talk with Yukari about how no incidents, that which regarded rampaging youkai and the like, have been occurring recently.

“You making tea?” Marisa asked.

“Yes, you may have some,” the defeated shrine maiden sighed. Marisa relaxed as Reimu prepared their drinks.

Looking around her, Yuyuko found herself on the shrine’s floor. Unable to move, she was forced to stare up at the ceiling. Before she had a chance to speak, Reimu stood over her and unfortunately, presented the ghost with a clear view under the maiden’s uniform. Oblivious to the princess’s location, Reimu unceremoniously dropped herself. Yuyuko shut her eyes as the maiden landed squarely on her face. She didn’t want to spend another second in this situation. Left with no other choice, the ghost bit down as hard as she could.

_**“Yowch!!”**_ the red-white yelped as she shot upward to the shrine ceiling.

“Tea’s too hot?” said Marisa, looking up at Reimu clutching a part of the shrine’s roof.

“Something pinched me!” Reimu growled, rubbing her injured rear. She dropped down and scanned the area for gaps. “Was that you, Yukari?!”

“Nope. It was me actually,” said Yuyuko.

“Who said that?” Marisa queried.

The two look down where Reimu’s seat was to find the gluttonous ghost, to her slight embarrassment, as a flattened and folded piece of fabric.

“Is that... Yuyuko?” the witch pointed and raised an eyebrow.

“What the heck happened to you?!” Reimu gawked at the surreal sight.

“I’m sorry I bit you. You were sitting on me and I couldn’t breathe,” the ghost pouted.

“Couldn’t breathe? You’re a ghost, you ravenous floor mat!” Reimu yelled. “You don’t need to breathe!”

“Hmm… I suppose you’re right. But I do need to eat apparently. Otherwise, my body changes to… this.”

Reimu buried her face in her hands. “I can’t believe I said ‘ravenous floor mat’.”

“Wait, you’re like this because you didn’t eat?” Marisa examined Yuyuko’s bizarre state. Her reaction wasn’t in shock or horror, but in intrigue. The witch confirmed she sees the ghost’s new form once she made sure she wasn’t under the influence of a bad mushroom. “Why don’t you eat something then? Reimu, you got food somewhere?”

“Oh, Youmu already tried that,” said Yuyuko. “I can’t really eat in this form.”

“Really?” asked the red-white. “Where is your gardener anyway?”

“She might still be with Yukari.”

“I knew it,” Reimu scowled, retrieving her gohei. “This has gap youkai written all over it.”

“Given the ghost’s new properties, you probably could write all over it,” Marisa noted.

“Stop it!” spat Reimu. “This whole situation is so weird!”

“Could this be the one incident Reimu can’t resolve?” Yuyuko sneered.

“This isn’t an incident!” the miko shouted. “This is the work of a sick and twisted mind, ergo Yukari.”

“Well, that’s not very nice,” Yuyuko instinctively tried to reach for her fan, only to fail. Not only was it not on her person, she couldn’t move her hand anyway.

“That Youmu probably has something planned with the old gap woman. Let’s get out of here.”

“I can’t move,” sang Yuyuko.

The maiden sighed in exasperation. Her face turned beet red as she lifted Yuyuko off the floor. “I can’t believe I’m doing this.”

“So, it’s true then?” Marisa asked.

“What’s true?” Reimu cradled the ghost princess in her arms.

“Ghostly bodies are nothing more than floating sheets, ze!”

“I’m not going to dignify that with a response.”

* * *

** _“Eeek!!”_ **

“W-what?! What happened to Lady Yuyuko?!” Youmu looked deep into the cloth bag she brought only to find her master was missing.

Yukari frowned at the panicking girl. “Hm? Is something wrong with Yuyuko, half-phantom?”

Youmu looked back at the gap youkai. “Look, I suggested that she tried eating less for a while and she starves herself for the entire day! B-but then, she becomes thin as paper! I swear, she’s a living- er, not living sheet! She couldn’t eat again in her new form, so we thought to come here looking for help. I folded her up, put her in this bag and now she’s gone!”

Upon hearing Youmu’s words, Chen glanced back at the now empty bag. Her shocking discovery earlier was more valuable than she initially thought.

“You… folded her?” Ran’s blushing face contorted as she tried to wrap her head around Youmu’s incredible story. “Chen, cover your ears.”

Yukari turned up her nose but maintained a smirk. “Never in my time in Gensokyo have I heard such dribble from someone’s mouth.”

“And that’s a really long time!” Chen declared with her hands on her hips, acting as serious as the petite nekomata could.

The gap youkai frowned at the mention of her age. “Yes, thank you, Chen. And Ran, why did you let this drunk in here?”

“Argh! I’m not drunk!” Youmu shouts, “Yuyuko needs our help! You have to believe me!”

* * *

The Hakurei shrine maiden flew through the sky with Yuyuko under her arm.

“Let me get this straight, you gorge yourself with tons of food everyday because if you don’t, you become two-dimensional?”

“It would appear so,” said Yuyuko.

Marisa followed them on her broomstick. “Isn’t that interesting, Reimu?”

“No, it’s the dumbest thing I’ve ever heard,” Reimu scoffed. “Someone, most likely Yukari, is obviously pulling a prank on Yuyuko. A very weird, sadistic prank.”

“You know, maybe I should look into this whole flattening thing,” says Marisa.

Reimu looked back at the witch with disdain. “You can’t be serious.”

“Of course, I’m not serious. Still, if I was as thin as a sheet, I bet I could steal a ton of stuff!”

Marisa conjured an amusing image in her head of her own body becoming two-dimensional while hiding in a dark corner with her back against a wall.

“Yeah, but then, all your muscles would be thin too,” Reimu thought of her own image of a paper thin Marisa with her hands stuck under a stack of books. “You’d only be able to steal a single page nevermind a complete book from the Scarlet Devil Mansion’s library. Speaking of which…”

“Which which? Which or witch, ze?”

The miko smacks her blonde friend upside the head. “Will you knock it off? I wanted to suggest that Patchouli may have a book on what really happened to Yuyuko.”

“What about Youmu and Yukari?” Yuyuko asked.

“I told you, Yukari’s probably the one responsible for this mess,” said Reimu. “Let’s go quickly and get this over with.”

With their plan set, the trio make their way to the Scarlet Devil Mansion, hoping no one from nearby Misty Lake will interfere.

* * *

End of Chapter 1

* * *


	2. Utilization of the Bed Sheet Ghost

2

The Scarlet Devil Mansion reigned the edge of the sparkling waters of Misty Lake. The manor’s high walls, few windows and clock tower gave off a foreboding presence. This opulent estate not only served as the home to vampires, but also the library housing the greatest collection of books in Gensokyo. Reimu and Marisa, along with Yuyuko in tow, approach the dark crimson home as they fly over the mist.

“Almost there!” the witch cheered.

“Hey, you!” called a voice.

The red-white and the black-white turn around to see an aqua haired girl wearing a blue and white dress, a bow and donning wings made of ice. She flew over the lake waters spraying glowing bullets at the two, leaving an obvious open space in front of her. “Are you looking for a fight?!”

“Great. It’s that ice fairy Cirno,” Marisa groaned.

“Bad timing considered, I just had a second thought,” Reimu paused, looking back at her witch friend.

“What’s up?”

“You should distract Cirno while I talk to Patchouli.”

“Fighting her wouldn’t take more than a few minutes.”

“Actually, I’d rather you stay here with her. I don’t want your history of burglary to hinder the mission.”

Marisa placed her hands on her hips. “I was gonna give her books back! ...Eventually.”

The miko shot the witch a stern look.

“Fine. I’ll distract her,” Marisa somersaulted and flew back to confront the attacking fairy.

“And as for you,” Reimu brought Yuyuko’s face up to hers, “keep it down while we find a solution to your shapeshifting predicament.”

“Hm? Why do I have to stay quiet?” the sheet shaped ghost whined.

“A talking sheet could bring unnecessary attention,” says the red-white. “Besides, I don’t want the shock to kill Patchouli where she sits.”

“Ah, that reminds me of Hakugyokuro,” Yuyuko sighed. “I hope the visitors don’t mind my absence.”

“Well, we better hurry,” Reimu floats to the ground in front of the mansion’s gate.

The mansion’s gatekeeper, Hong Meiling, a red haired woman in an emerald green guard uniform, stood before the entrance with her arms crossed. As she caught sight of the miko, Meiling stood at attention. “The Hakurei shrine maiden? What brings you here?”

“Gatekeeper, We- I mean… I need to speak to Patchouli. It’s a bit urgent,” Reimu answered. “Can you help us out? I mean help me out! Just me! No one else.”

Meliing raised an eyebrow. “Okay...”

Nice work Hakurei, thought Yuyuko.

Meanwhile, a disappointed Marisa kept Cirno busy in a rather lackluster battle of dodging and weaving through the spacious gaps in the ice fairy’s attacks. The former floated without concern on her broom while the latter kept her danmaku up, cackling with glee.

“Man, this is so… boring!” complained the black-white. Just then, the witch’s eyes lit up and her lips curled into a smirk as her brain concocted an ingenious idea.

“Hey, fairy!” she shouted as she dashed toward a wide eyed Cirno. “Let’s take this fight somewhere else!”

* * *

Reimu found herself seated in the magic library located within the mansion’s basement. Darkness concealed many towering bookcases lined with an innumerable amount of reading material. A few lights floating in the air dimly illuminated the worn table which sat the miko and two other figures.

“Thank you for your time, Patchouli,” Reimu sat across a frail violet haired woman in comfortable pink clothing and a cap with a shining crescent moon.

“I wouldn’t allow just anyone in the library, Hakurei Reimu,” the mansion’s resident magician, Patchouli Knowledge replied in a soft voice that sounded as though it was on the brink of exhaustion. Her eyes fixated on the pages of an oversized book with leather backing. She limply gestured to the third person present. “Sakuya told me you were desperate.”

Izayoi Sakuya, the Scarlet Devil Mansion’s human head maid, stood by. The silver haired woman in a navy blue maid uniform remained silent as she served everyone tea.

“Well, I wouldn’t use that word,” Reimu rubbed the back of her head. “But you are the most familiar with the grandest library in Gensokyo.”

“I would be more so, had it not been for your thief friend.”

“Ugh, I told her to keep her ‘borrowing’ in check, but you know Marisa’s persistent when it comes to acquiring magic.”

“Is the library too cold for you, Reimu?” asked Sakuya.

Reimu turned to the maid. “Uh, no. Why?”

Sakuya pointed at the Yuyuko sheet under the miko’s arm. “Then why have you brought that with you?”

“Oh! You mean this? Well-…”

Before anything more can be said, the trio was greeted with the shuffling sounds of doors opening and books falling from their shelves. Reimu jumped in her seat while the maid and the magician peer in the noise’s general direction with nonchalance. The shrine maiden’s eyes opened wide as a blue blur comes hurtling towards them.

Sure enough, Cirno arrives on the scene, spiraling out of control. The miko winched as the fairy lands face first onto the library floor, sliding to a painful stop. The black-white witch followed after, landing with a gentle descent.

“I caught this girl trying to sneak in, ze!” Marisa lifted the fuming Cirno by her arm.

“I told you not to follow me!” Reimu barked.

Marisa shrugged with her free hand. “What? I can’t help it if this intruder makes her own way into the mansion.”

“You dragged me in here, you jerk!” the fairy squeaks.

The witch released her grip, dropping Cirno on her rear.

“Nice try, Marisa,” says Sakuya. “The ice fairy wouldn’t have made it past the gatekeeper.”

“Ah, well,” the black-white laughed as she adjusted her hat. “Did you guys find out what’s wrong with Yuyuko yet?”

Reimu shook her hand at the witch, gesturing for her silence. Despite her previous instructions, Yuyuko answers anyway.

“Nope!”

“Shut up, ghost!” Reimu rebuked.

Patchouli tilts her head away from her book towards the flattened ghost princess, keeping an emotionless expression. “Is that Yuyuko of Hakugyokuro?”

Sakuya was just as unimpressed. “What have you done to her?”

The red-white revealed the sheet shaped princess to the maid and the still magician. “You mean this isn’t freaking you out?”

“While it is very strange, I’m more curious to learn what the Hakurei shrine maiden would possibly want with such bizarre magic,” Patchouli mentioned. Trying to formulate an answer to her own query, the pink magician imagined Yuyuko in between the pages of a massive book, acting as a bookmark.

“What? I didn’t do this- You know what? Forget it,” the miko huffed. “Yuyuko’s as thin as paper and we’re trying to get her back to normal. Seeing how you’re familiar with different magics, I thought we could turn to you for assistance. Do you have any books on this bizarre subject?”

The asthmatic magician kicked herself out of her thoughts and rests the tome she was studying on the table. “A ghost becoming a sheet does sound familiar. Hmm… I believe we may have something.”

“How does that sound familiar?” Reimu asked.

Patchouli didn’t answer. She beckoned an assistant over to her; A scarlet haired woman with bat wings on her back and in her hair brings along a black hardcover book with the word “Halloween” in gold lettering on the cover.

“Sakuya gave me this book she got from Kourindou,” Patchouli explains. “She says it’s from the outside world.”

Reimu was familiar with Kourindou. The antique shop sold some items from the world outside Gensokyo. The outside world, which gate is located at the same Hakurei shrine Reimu oversees, is known to have some pretty strange things.

“Kourin sold you a book?” Marisa laughed, mentioning the shop’s owner by nickname. “Wow! We really are lucky, huh Reimu?”

“Hush.”

Patchouli flipped through the dusty pages and turned the book over for her guests to see. On the page she stopped on was a basic diagram of a human standing next to an oblong shape with human legs.

“This page shows a human using a bed sheet to portray themselves as a spirit.”

The miko and the witch leaned in and squinted at the book’s contents. Reimu faced Yuyuko over so she can see as well.

“Ha! What an embarrassment to ghosts!” the red-white scoffed.

“A disguise, huh?” Marisa put a finger to her lips in earnest intrigue.

“Well, it’s not fooling me,” smirked Yuyuko.

“Let me see that,” Reimu tosses the sheet mistress to Cirno, who stood at the side trying to take a peek at the open tome. The miko then brought the book closer to read the accompanying text.

“It’s worn to celebrate an outside world holiday,” Patchouli dismissed her assistant. “Unimpressive but simple considering no magic is needed.”

“Oh, yeah. I think Sanae told me about that one time,” says Marisa. “Apparently, people disguise themselves as ghosts, witches, vampires and all sorts.”

“What a ridiculous idea,” The miko cocked an eyebrow. “Wearing a sheet over your head hardly qualifies as taking the appearance of a ghost.”

Cirno blinked and examined the ghost sheet in her arms. She unrolled Yuyuko and raised her over her head. “Like this?”

“I suppose it’s a start,” Reimu sighed. “Is this all that you have, Patchouli?”

Marisa glanced to her right and pointed. “Uh, Reimu…”

“What is it?” The red-white turned and did a double take. “Huh?!”

Yuyuko stood before them with her hands on her hips, no longer flat, but in her original three-dimensional form. There was, however, one staggering feature: she was much shorter than usual.

“Look at me! I’m a hungry ghost! Ooohh…” the stout mistress waved her arms in an attempt to behave more ghost-like. The mini spirit sounded exactly like Yuyuko, but she was acting more like a certain ⑨ fairy.

“Cirno?!” Reimu shouts. “How did you do that?!”

“I’m not Cirno! Not anymore!” the short spector flew up above the quartet of spectators. “I’m the ghost princess lady now! And since I’m not needed here, I must return to Haiku-... er, Hatch who-... uh… the dead shrine place where I belong!”

Before the “ghost” could go anywhere, an enormous flying book floated behind the wanna-be spirit, opening and slamming shut on her. Cirno propelled out of the book like a watermelon seed; she returned to her usual ice fairy form.

“Nice one, Patche,” Marisa remarked.

“I’d prefer not to use my books in such a manner, but my patience was wearing,” says Patchouli. “I hope that fairy hasn’t soiled the pages.”

The monstrous tome reopened itself to reveal Yuyuko, in her sheet shape, floating down like a handkerchief. Marisa extended her arms to catch her before she hit the ground.

“That’s enough from you,” Sayuka gripped onto the winching Cirno’s ear and dragged her away from the group.

Now it was the black-white’s turn to be investigative. Marisa follows the fairy’s actions and lifts Yuyuko over her head, completely covering herself. Reimu and Patchouli observe in silence as the witch takes on the ghost’s regal appearance. With the exception of her height, Marisa was near identical to Youmu’s mistress in the third-dimension.

“This is pretty cool!” Marisa says in Yuyuko’s voice. She spun around with her arms out. The ghost mistress matched her proportions perfectly. “But… where does Yuyuko go?”

“I’m still here, black-white,” as soon as the words escaped their lips, Marisa slapped both her hands over her mouth.

“Oh, you gotta be kidding me,” Reimu groaned.

“Fascinating,” Patchouli appeared right next to the witch/ghost combo. Her close proximity almost caused Marisa to jump out of her new skin. “The princess has become the literal embodiment of a bed sheet ghost. Just like what is described in the book. Yet she still retains the ability to speak as though nothing has happened to her. If I may ask you, mistress of Hakugyukorou, is your sense of touch intact?”

“Actually yes,” Yuyuko laughed. “I can feel practically everything!”

“**_Augh!!_**” Marisa shrieked. She flung the princess behind her, changing her back to sheet form. “Okay, that's it! I ain’t having that!”

Reimu stared down the trio with astonishment. “So, what you’re saying is that Yuyuko has transformed into a sheet you can wear to… become her? This is getting more and more bizarre by the minute.”

“A somewhat interesting but impractical use of magic,” noted the asthmatic magician. “Maybe the result of an experiment.”

“Yeah, I don’t think Yukari would do this to Yuyuko,” says Marisa. “There’s only a few people we know willing to dabble in odd magics.”

“You mean Alice might have something to do with this?” Reimu scratched her head. “This doesn’t seem like the kind of thing she would be interested in, but we don’t have any other leads. We might as well go talk to her.”

“It wouldn’t hurt to try,” Marisa shrugged and made for the library door with Yuyuko under her arm. “Thanks for the help, Patche.”

Patchouli crossed her arms. “I don’t suppose it’s too late to ask if you’re returning anything, Marisa.”

“Hm? What was that? Sorry Patchouli, we’re in a hurry. We gotta go- Bye!”

* * *

The search for the missing princess has led Youmu and the Yakumo family to the now-empty shrine of Hakurei. Ran and Chen scanned the premises while Yukari, shaded by a parasol, watched over the short haired swordswoman, sitting in silence on the shrine steps.

The half phantom rested her chin on her hands, contemplating the Yuyuko-less situation. After losing sight of her mistress at Yukari’s home, Youmu accused the gap youkai of Yuyuko’s disappearance, suspecting the hag was playing a trick on her. She and the princess were good friends after all. Did Yukari and Yuyuko plot this chaotic venture from the beginning? Did they tantalize the thought of torturing the half ghost on a daily basis? Regardless of whether this was all a wild goose chase or not, Youmu remained loyal to her Yuyuko-sama and must see this bizarre situation through to the end.

“You must be awfully upset to know you’ve lost poor Yuyuko,” Yukari laid a hand on the frowning Youmu’s shoulder. “Oh, come now. No point in moping. We’ll find a reasonable explanation for your failure.”

“I haven't failed,” Youmu jerked away from the youkai’s touch. “Not yet anyway. I won’t let losing Yuyuko-sama for good become an option. We’ve gone too far to stop now.”

Ran gestured to a stranger approaching them. “Lady Yukari, we have company.”

Yukari and Youmu look up to the figure: a fair-skinned woman with golden locks adorned with a red band and a light blue dress came up to the quartet occupying the shrine. She was accompanied by a floating blond haired humanoid doll outfitted with a red bow and dark-colored clothing.

“Ah, it is the magician, Alice Margatroid,” Yukari twirled her parasol in her hands. “I know you’re not one to leave your home for no reason.”

Alice hesitated. “I-I’m looking for Marisa. She wasn’t home, so I thought I could find her here with Reimu. I’ve heard you visit the shrine from time to time, but I wasn’t expecting all of you. Is there something going on?”

“The maiden and the witch are not here,” said the gap youkai. “The half-phantom has lost her mistress and we are looking for her.”

Alice surveyed the surrounding area. “Really? How?”

“I won’t bother trying to explain,” Youmu stood to her feet. Any worry and woe previously worn on her face was replaced by an expression of frustration and weariness. “No one believes me now and I doubt anyone will believe me in the future. That being said, Yukari makes a point. It’s not like you to leave your home even if it is to find the black-white.”

The magician sighed. “Well, I have reasons to believe Marisa absconded with my latest experiment. A doll with clothing made of periwinkle fabric.”

Chen’s ears perked up at the sound of Alice’s words. She peeked back at the woman from behind the shrine.

“Now that you mention it, I thought I saw Chen with a doll like that before,” Ran turned to her master. “Lady Yukari, have you stolen Alice’s experiment?”

“Hold your tongue, Ran,” Yukari scowled. “Wouldn’t I have mentioned that before or when the magician first arrived here? I had nothing to do with dolls or Chen or anything of the sort. Where is that cat anyway?”

The bakeneko’s hair stood on end and she ducked behind a wall out of sight. Youmu, Alice and the Yakumos turn their heads to the shrine.

“I shouldn’t have to remind you that I am your master, Chen. Come out here,” Ran beckoned the cowering feline girl. “Did you take the doll?”

A few seconds go by before the neko finally reveals herself. Her steps were timid as she looked at the ground with her ears and tail drooped. Looks like the jig was up.

“Yes, Ran-shama,” Chen answered. “It was here at the Hakurei shrine earlier in the day, but I lost it through one of Yukari-shama’s gaps.”

“What?!” Alice gasped. “Aw, it could be anywhere now.”

Youmu turned to the doll maker. “Wait a minute… What exactly did you plan for this doll of yours?”

“Oh? It wasn’t a particularly powerful magic,” says Alice. “I was just trying to make something out of an old sheet I had.”

“An old-...”

Youmu froze. Realization hit her square across the face followed by the palm of her hand.

“Oh for the love of pete! That’s it! That could be what was responsible for Yuyuko’s strange incident! Argh! Finally, a potential answer! I knew I wasn’t crazy! This is just an insane situation!” Youmu stormed away from the others to a nearby wall and fell to her knees in a furious sulk.

“Is… she okay?” Alice queried.

“She’s a big girl. She’ll be fine,” said Yukari.

* * *

End of Chapter 2

* * *


	3. Gathering of the Bed Sheet Ghost

3  
  


Youmu, Alice and the Yakumo family find themselves at the doll maker’s homely cottage located deep within the Forest of Magic. The youkai magician stood by, guiding her dolls to search for her missing experiment. Youmu paced back and forth in hopes of relieving her nerves while Yukari and Ran rested on the grass and watched over Chen. The agile bakeneko passed the time chasing down Alice’s floating dolls, much to the puppeteer’s dismay.

“Isn’t it dangerous for Chen to hop in and out of Yukari’s gaps in such casual manner?” Alice asks.

“Chen is well acquainted with my lady’s abilities,” Ran the shikigami looks up at her master. “Though I have to say, Yukari, it is odd how you didn’t keep track of what goes through your gaps.”

“Well, I admittedly may have been a tad distracted. Maybe had a little too much of the Hakurei’s sake,” the gap youkai giggled. “Not to say I cannot handle strong drink, mind you.”

Ran raised a brow. “Is that why you visited her earlier? To drink her booze?”

“You say that like I’m acting strange.”

The half-phantom scanned the surrounding area for signs of annoying youkai or nosy tengu that may be trying to eavesdrop on the party. The group was pulled out of their conversation when Youmu shouts, pointing to the sky.

“There they are!”

The shrine maiden Reimu and witch Marisa, along with a folded Yuyuko, were escorted by one of Alice’s dolls to the grounds of the cottage.

“What's going on here?” Marisa counts all the heads present. “It’s not like Alice to have so much company over, ze.”

“We were looking for lady Yuyuko,” Youmu replies. “Where have _ you _ been?”

“Finding lady Yuyuko,” Reimu deadpanned. The miko unfurled the ghost princess like a poster, revealing her flattened state to the others. “I believe this belongs to you?”

** _“W-What?!” _ **everyone gasps at Yuyuko’s surreal predicament.

Even Yukari, someone who's seen plenty of strange occurrences throughout her extensive lifespan, couldn't believe her eyes. She swiped the blanket shaped princess from the miko’s hands.

_ “Yuyuko! _ What have these perverse heathens done to you?!”

“Shut it, Yukari,” Reimu pointed at the wailing woman. “I still think you may have something to do with all this.”

“Why is everyone blaming me?!” Yukari tosses Yuyuko into Ran’s arms, surprising the shikigami. The gap youkai and the red-white exchange glares. “Do you honestly believe I would do this to her? For what reason?”

“I’d also like to know the reason,” says Reimu. “We all know of the abilities you possess. Just look at the bizarre state Yuyuko was left in! That’s enough to convince _ me. _ Who else could manipulate the boundaries of what is possible and what is impossible?”

“Oh, your logic is undeniably sound, Maiden of Paradise,” Yukari retorted with seething sarcasm. “I would love nothing more than transforming my friend into a helpless fraction of her former self.”

** _“Shut up! Both of you!” _ ** Youmu stands between the arguers with her palms out. “Can we _ please _ focus on changing Yuyuko-sama back to normal and end this nightmare?!”

“Sounds like a plan,” Yukari turns to the ghost princess who was still cradled in Ran’s arms. “Dear girl, how could you let this nonsense happen?”

“All I did was take a nap after a brief fasting period,” Yuyuko answers. “Youmu suggested I should try eating less food.”

Youmu stuck her arms in the air. “It was just a suggestion! You can’t believe that lady Yuyuko became this way simply because she ate a bit less than usual!”

“Exactly how brief was this brief fasting period?” Marisa queried.

Yuyuko’s face crumpled in thought. “Hmm… I think it was after my third lunch but definitely before my seventh lunch. Come to think of it, I just realized that I haven’t eaten since my transformation! My flattened stomach must’ve curbed my appetite.”

“You poor thing,” Yukari stared back at the swordswoman with a stern look. “I hope you’re satisfied, gardener! You’ve let your dear master down.”

“Don’t be so dramatic, Yukarin. Nobody let me down. This old ghost is just a little difficult to satisfy,” Yuyuko assures. “Don’t listen to her, Youmu. You did a fine job finding help after discovering me in my thin state.”

“But I lost you, Yuyuko-sama!” said Youmu.

“Maybe so, but my stalwart servant refused to surrender. You, Reimu and Marisa were all so diligent in coming to my rescue and I am grateful for your actions.”

Hearing the words “my stalwart servant” made Youmu’s cheeks redden. Caring for her may be strenuous at times, but no other words compare to that of her master’s grace in gratitude.

“And I’m grateful to hear that, Yuyuko-sama,” Youmu bows. “Thank you. It is my sworn duty after all.”

“Yeah! And thanks for mentioning us!” Marisa crosses her arms and lets out a bellow of laughter. Reimu sighs and nods with a light smile.

“It would appear that lady Yuyuko may have become blanket shaped through means of haphazard gaps and overly curious cats,” says Ran. She waved Yuyuko like a flag and an entranced Chen stares on. The cat’s tail and torso rocked to and fro, mimicking the hypnotic movements.

“Hey! What are you doing?!” Youmu shouts.

The kitsune’s face flushed. “Do forgive me, gardener. Yukari’s fault or not, I’ll admit that I’m finding this transformation magic rather intriguing. It must require a great deal of power to manipulate the _ fabric _ of reality in this fashion. Er… pardon the expression.”

“Sounds like that pun left you out to dry!” Marisa guffaws as she holds her stomach.

“Ran, you nine-tailed nut, don’t praise the doll maker’s inane handiwork,” Yukari scolded.

“Excuse me?! Inane?!” barked Alice. “I’m not even responsible for this!”

Youmu planted her palm across her face. “This is getting us nowhere.”

Without warning, Chen pounces at Yuyuko, covering her head and snatching the ghost out of Ran’s grip. Landing in front of the group was a being that was no longer blanket shaped but a Chen sized Yuyuko with cat’s ears and twin tails.

** _“Wha?!” _ **

** _“Neko Yuyuko?!” _ **cooed Yukari.

** _“Princess Chen?!” _ **Ran squeaked.

The gap youkai and her shikigami sighed a dreamy “Aww…” at the ghost cat combo.

“They look so adorable!” Yukari cupped her gloved hands to her cheeks.

“Oh, get a hold of yourselves,” Reimu chided.

Youmu’s jaw hit the floor. The poor girl was even more flabbergasted then before.

“Oh, yeah,” says Marisa in nonchalant manner. “If someone wears Yuyuko over their head, they become her. What’s more, Yuyuko is also able to move as though her body was her own.”

“All the more reason to stop these bed sheet antics,” Reimu added. “Can you imagine what could happen if someone went around impersonating the princess of ghosts? That’s a Gensokyo-flipping incident if I’ve ever heard one!”

“That’s it!” cheered the catty Yuyuko. “Youmu should become me! Who better to walk in my footsteps?”

“B-become Y-Yuyuko-sama?!” Youmu stuttered.

“Meh. Worth a shot,” shrugged the red-white as she unceremoniously lifts Yuyuko off Chen’s head and proceeds to drop the bed sheet ghost onto the swordswoman.

** _“W-wait!”_ **

With a flick of a wrist, Yuyuko and Youmu become one. The princess stands, in normal dimensions, at the gardener’s height with the silver hair’s weapons somehow affixed to her back. Youmu’s spirit half remains unchanged.

The Yuyuko-Youmu hybrid remained still with her arms out as though someone dumped a pail of water on her head.

“You’re doing great!” she smiles.

“I-I can’t do this!” the princess took on an expression of worry and hugged herself as tight as she could. 

She releases her grip and takes a deep breath. “Relax, Youmu. It isn’t permanent. But we both now have control of a single body. I can guide us if you want.”

“I’m not sure what to do!” she cries.

“She’s talking to herself… but isn’t talking to _ herself?” _ Ran questions.

“Argh! I’m so confused!” says Chen as she holds onto the sides of her head.

“What a strange circumstance,” Alice gains enough courage to approach the ghosts. “Youmu’s actions are clear even through Yuyuko’s voice and body.”

Marisa sported a wide cheeky grin. “Ah, so now the loyal servant has _ literally _become the master, ze!”

“Will you quit it?” Reimu hushes the black-white. “Now we just have Youmu _ disguised _as Yuyuko. I don’t see the solution in this.”

“Not to worry. I have a plan,” Yuyu/Youmu declares. “First things first, we will return to Hakugyokurou.”

“Youmu’s lack of composure does not bode well for us,” Yukari rested her cheek on her palm. “If we fail to bring Yuyuko back to her former regality, the _ gardener _ will have to take her place.”

“Me? Princess of Hakugyokurou?” Youmu peeped. Never in her time serving her master did the half-ghost even _ consider _ the idea of following in her footsteps as lady of the Netherworld. It was a hypothetical thought that she prayed would remain that way in fear that the realm of ghosts may collapse under her watch.

* * *

  
  


Youmu and Yuyuko, sharing the princess’s body, were seated at the ghost mansion’s dining table whilst Yukari and Chen sat by their right and Alice on their left. On the way home, Yuyuko suggested that eating a hearty meal could fill her stomach and might return her to her three-dimensional self. Ran, Reimu and Marisa overtake the kitchen, preparing the soon-to-come banquet for the ghost duo.

“Hey Youmu!” Reimu called out. “What should we make?”

“Earlier today I bought some ingredients to make sukiyaki,” Youmu replies from their single form.

“Sukiyaki? That sounds pretty good,” the miko thought aloud.

“Focus, Hakurei!” Ran pulled the red-white back in the room to begin cooking.

“I’m not so sure about this idea, Yuyuko-sama,” Youmu rested her palms on the table, afraid to move in case it would alter her master in some way. “I couldn’t possibly eat as much as you.”

“You won’t need to, Youmu!” Yuyuko raised their fist in the air. “Our empty stomachs should be all we need for this to work. In theory, of course.”

In her efforts to revive the lady of Hakugyokurou to her original shape, Youmu realized she had forgotten to eat as well. The entire day had gone by and as much as she hated to admit it, she _ was _pretty hungry.

A half hour passes before Ran and Marisa entered the dining area with trays of hot tea to serve to those present at the table.

Alice opened a book of hand-written notes and proposed to find a way to reverse the transformation. While she was a bit perturbed about what powerful magic may be involved, her persistent determination encouraged this venture in strange territory.

The doll maker leaned toward the black-white. “Marisa? Chen said she found my blanket doll at the Hakurei shrine. Do you happen to know how it got there in the first place?”

Distracted by serving tea, the witch hesitated. “Yeah… _ I mean- _Uh… the shrine?”

“I knew it! You stole my doll and left it with Reimu, didn’t you?”

“Okay! Okay! So maybe I did take it! But I’m not the one turning people into sheets!” Marisa responds with an accusing point. “I’m pretty sure this is all your fault, Alice!”

“My fault? How so?!”

“It was your doll! You’re the one conducting the bizarre experiments!”

“I wasn’t conducting anything bizarre! I was only trying to make a simple doll!”

Witnessing the bickering causes Yukari’s eyes to glaze over. The gap youkai whistled a shrill sound and beckoned her loyal fox to her side. Hearing the high pitched shriek, Marisa and Alice covered their ears and ceased the argument.

“Ow!” cried the black-white. “What was that for?”

“Pay attention everyone! Oh, I wish I thought of this sooner,” sighed Yukari. “Ran, calculate our gap traveling activities with the doll’s exchange.”

“Say what?” Marisa grimaced.

“Yes, lady Yukari,” Ran bows and keeps her head low. “Go ahead, Chen.”

The cat pulls the fox’s right ear and the kitsune jerks up straight like a tightly wound coil. Her eyeballs spun in her head and her nine tails danced, bobbed and pointed in different directions as though they were playing an invisible musical instrument. Marisa stared wide-eyed at the performance and asks herself internally if she has ingested any weird mushrooms lately. The witch swears by her broomstick that she could hear _ beeping _sounds emanating from the gold haired shikigami.

In an instant, the dance stops and Ran points her index finger to the ceiling. Her words escaped her lips with ridiculous speed:

“Marisa stole Alice’s doll while she was distracted. After the witch left it behind at Hakurei’s, Chen took it with her after Yukari’s shrine visit and left it here when master visited Hakugyokurou.”

…

Everyone besides Ran, Chen and Yukari gawked back with unblinking eyes and mouths agape on each dumbstruck face.

“...What?” Marisa droned. “That’s nothing new! ...Right?”

“You know it’s quite a conundrum when Yukari needs to ask Ran for solutions,” Yuyuko giggled.

“I’d get it eventually,” Yukari smirks as she waves her fan.

Alice turned her eyes to her notes. “I… see... Because Marisa and Chen moved my blanket doll, the experiment was botched.”

_ “Pfft! _ I could’ve told you that!” yelled the witch.

The doll maker ignored the comment and took a swig of hot tea. “I did use magic to help my doll keep its form. It must have changed Yuyuko when the experiment reverted from its humanoid shape back to being a flat sheet.”

** _*Ahem*_ **

The women crane their heads to the door of Hakugyokurou’s kitchen to see the Hakurei shrine maiden with her hands on her hips.

“Food’s ready,” Reimu announced.

* * *

  
  


Before Yuyuko and Youmu was a generous ghost-princess-sized serving of cabbage, mushrooms, beef and noodles in a deep impressive bowl of broth. The savory aroma alone was enough to distract the half-phantom from her disturbing body-sharing situation. Eager to quell their hunger, Yuyuko/Youmu waste no more time and dig in. The feeling of filling their empty stomachs with hot pot amplified the meat’s umami taste as well as the sweet succulent vegetables.

Reimu watched the scene from one end of the table with timid jealousy as she absentmindedly licks her lips.

Ran was quick to notice. “Hungry, Reimu?”

The fox’s words made the starved red-white jump in fright. 

“Maybe a little,” the miko admitted. “I’m always busy with upkeep of the shrine; I never get the time to make something like hot pot.”

“Might as well make some for all of us,” the kitsune retreated to the kitchen.

“There’s enough for all of us?” Marisa asks.

“I shop for _ Yuyuko, _” said Youmu.

“Good point, ze.”

And with that, Hakugyokurou’s unlikely dinner with unlikely guests began. It certainly wasn’t everyday that this company in particular got to enjoy a great home-cooked meal at the same table. Reimu especially appreciated straying from the usual gathering at the Hakurei shrine and Youmu liked having someone other than her cook in Hakugyokurou’s kitchen for a change. The ghost princess insisted, regardless of whether she would return to normal or not, that they should definitely spend another meal together in the future. 

Marisa joked that Yuyuko’s flattening may have been one of the most positive incidents they’ve ever had to resolve. She was promptly told to shut up by the Hakurei miko, who did so in lighthearted fashion. The red-white’s signature grumpiness was weakened by her full belly.

While everyone was eating, Alice combed through her book and waved magic strings in her hand. The other end of the strings were tucked in the ghosts’ clothes in an effort to separate the magician’s blanket doll from them.

“If Yuyuko’s eating theory stands, they should remain normal shaped once I get my experiment back,” says Alice.

“Watch where you’re pulling those,” Youmu shuddered. The lines of magic were too thin to be detected by touch, but that fact only made Youmu more hesitant.

All of a sudden, the threads stretched taut on Alice’s fingers. “Hey, I got something!” cheered the doll maker.

“Is it second dinner?” Yuyuko hopes.

Suddenly, the chewing princess allows a loud unladylike hiccup to escape her mouth.

“Excuse me!”

Everyone jolts in their seats as they see Youmu, in her own body, climb out from under the table. Her hair splayed out as she shuddered and gasped for air. Alice reels in her strings and produces her lost blanket; the doll’s humanoid form was lost in the tanglement.

“Youmu?!” says Reimu. “Where did you come from-... On second thought, I don’t want to know.”

“Oh, my dear Yuyuko!” Yukari takes the now three dimensional princess in a tight embrace. “You have depth!”

Youmu, Reimu and Alice let out heavy sighs.

“Finally,” they chime in unison.

“I’m back to my beautiful full self again!” Yuyuko gets up from her seat and bows to the youkai magician. “Thank you for your assistance, doll maker.”

“I can’t believe that worked,” Marisa eyed the once doll shaped fabric in Alice’s hands. “Are you going to keep that?”

“I’m not giving this to you,” Alice snaps. “Your stealing helped this incident to happen. I am destroying this before it causes anymore trouble!”

“Thank you for your help Alice, Reimu and Marisa,” Youmu wiped her brow. “Not to speak against you, lady Yuyuko, but do you think this dinner was really necessary?”

The ghost lady winked and poked her chin. “It worked, didn’t it? Besides, I was starving and saw this as a great opportunity for Youmu-chan and I to enjoy eating together. Aside from being famished, I’ll happily admit that I had great fun being sheet shaped! As far as thrilling and interesting experiences go, that one took the cake!”

“Food in your stomach and on the brain, huh?” Reimu scoffed. “Well, at least we ate too. Youmu got a short break from her duties as well.”

“Ah, thanks for reminding me, Reimu!” Yuyuko hugs the miko, nearly toppling her over. “Fun time’s over, Youmu! The garden needs tending to! And make preparations for second dinner!”

For the first time in a long while, Youmu’s face beamed vividly at her master. 

Finally, everything was back to normal.

“Right away, lady Yuyuko,” the half-phantom bowed and dashed outside to resume her regularly scheduled chores.

Yuyuko faced her visitors. “My friends, will you be joining us?”

Reimu raises her hand to decline. “Thanks for the offer, Yuyuko, but I gotta take care of the shrine.”

“I can stay- **_Yow!”_** Marisa yelped as the red-white pulled on her ear.

“Join me, will you?” Reimu insists.

Eager to remove her doll and herself from the premises, Alice made her leave without a word. She caught up with the miko and the witch flying back home.

“We’ll accompany you, my dear,” Yukari laughs and her shikigami nods in approval. “We have some catching up to do.”

* * *

  
  


As dawn breaks the Netherworld sky, the land’s pruned cherry blossom trees bask against the regal ghost mansion. Within the home, Konpaku Youmu lays resting. She fidgeted under her futon covers.

“It’s morning, Youmu-chan,” cooes the soft voice of the elegant pink haired princess.

“Yuyuko-sama?” The half-ghost’s eyes blink open as she pulls off her covers and sits up. “It’s morning? I was just asleep?”

“What’s the matter, Youmu? Have you been dreaming?”

“Ah… Yes, lady Yuyuko. I had this incredibly bizarre dream where you became as flat as a sheet,” The silver haired woman laughs faintly. “What an absurd thought! I was sure that-...”

Youmu looks around the room for her master. There was no sign of her mistress in the second or third dimension. The half-phantom gulped, shut her eyes and feared the worst.

“Lady Yuyuko? Please tell me you’re not a bed sheet.”

_ I can’t believe I said those words in that order, _Youmu thought.

“I’m not, Youmu,” Yuyuko replies.

The servant looks back at her futon. Seeing a perfectly normal bed made her breath out in relief. 

“Oh, thank goodness! So… _ where _are you?”

Before anyone says anything more, Youmu looks down at her torso and notices that she was dressed in a stunning yet familiar blue, white and pink colored kimono.

_ Oh no... _

Unfortunately for the half-phantom, her worst fears were realized.

Across her chest was Yuyuko’s graceful face bearing a brilliant smile.

** _“Yu-Yuyuko-sama?!!” _ ** Youmu howls.  ** _“Not again!!”_ **

Yuyuko has become the shape of a kimono...

…

_ … And Youmu was  _ ** _wearing _ ** _ her. _

...

** _“Reimu! Yukari! Someone!! There’s an incident!!“ _ ** the gardener sprinted out of the room as the ghost princess calls out:

“Don’t worry about me! I slept pretty well!”

* * *

End

* * *

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Author’s note:
> 
> Thank you very much for reading!
> 
> I’ve been wanting to write a transformation related fanfiction and only just found out about Archive last year.
> 
> This isn’t intended to be a fetish story even though I know people who like transformation in this sense. I like to write weird odd stuff for fun and not for the sake of being erotic.
> 
> Please let me know what you think! Feedback helps very much!
> 
> Also a huge thank you to everyone who gave kudos, commented and subscribed!
> 
> I hope you got a kick out of my silly ideas!


End file.
